The Book of Life (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Cast *Leo Quest as Manolo Sanchez *Teodora Quest as Maria Posada *Mad Jack The Pirate as Joaquin Mondragon *Princess Ilana Bionic Titan as La Muerte *Grim Gloom 7D as Xibalba *Migmar Migmar Yeah Cartoons as The Candlemaker *Lila Test Test as Mary Beth *Jimmy Two-Shoes as Pancho Dodriguez *Beezy Two-Shoes as Pablo Rodriguez *Bloo Home For Imaginary Friends as Pepe Rodriguez *Ford Pines Falls as Carlos Sanchez *Captain LaPoutine Express as General Posada *Professor Tite-Gripp Puppet as Chakal *Headmistress Faragonda Clubs as Carmen Sanchez *Rick Sanchez and Morty as Skeleton Luis *Raoul Monster in Paris as Skeleton Jorge *Sharko and Sharko as Skeleton Carmelo *Agent Xero Modifyers and Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil as Scardelita and Adelita *Wander Over Yonder as Land of the Remebrered Captain *Tooth Fairy 7D as Land of the Remebrered Captain 's Wife *Dipper Pines Falls as Manolo Sanchez Young *Anabel as Maria Posada Young *Lincoln Loud House as Joaquin Mondragon Young *Ami Onuki Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Sasha *Olly Timbers To The Wayne as Sanjay *Sophiana is Here Again as Jane *Ko K.O. Let's Heroes Be as Goth Kid *Hector Hunters as Chuy *Nora Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot as Grandma *Count Venamus Supernoobs as Chato *Rapido and Razmo Ratz as Dalis *Mr. Woop Man as Thomas *Tom Cat Jones as Father Domingo *Ms. Keane Girls as Sister Ana *Button Mash Mash Adentures Pilot as Orphan *Mrs. Jewels Wayside as La Muerta as Old Women *Old Man Oldman Magiswords as Xibalba as Old Man Hemmigway *Toffee vs. The Forces of Evil, Shapeshifter 7D, Baron Vain and Rat Modifyers and Nergal and Jack O'Lantern Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Bandits Gallery 20141231 153323.jpg|Wirt as Manolo Sanchez E4a3e2aa6a82c96f3ac6fd0879eee12e16873599 hq.jpg|Teodora as Maria Posada Mad Jack Mad Jack the Pirate.jpg|Mad Jack The Pirate as Joaquin Mondragon Princess-ilana-sym-bionic-titan-30.3.jpg|Princess Ilana as La Muerte Char 123726.jpg|Grim Gloom as Xibalba Migmar migmar by ohyeahcartoonsfan-db9u7mg.jpg|Migmar Migmar as The Candlemaker lila-test-mom-johnny-test-1.61.jpg|Lila Test as Mary Beth Jimmy 6845.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes as Pancho Dodriguez Beezy.jpg|Beezy as Pablo Rodriguez Char 31980.jpg|Bloo as Pepe Rodriguez ford-pines-gravity-falls-1.jpg|Ford Pines as Carlos Sanchez captain-lapoutine-pirate-express-20.5.jpg|Captain LaPoutine as General Posada Screenshot (864).png|Professor Tite-Gripp as Chakal 300px-Faragonda.jpg|Headmistress Faragonda as Carmen Sanchez Rick-rick-and-morty-76.4.jpg|Rick Sanchez as Skeleton Luis Raoul-a-monster-in-paris-3.31.jpg|Raoul as Skeleton Jorge Xilam - Zig and Sharko - Sharko - Character Profile Picture.jpg|Sharko as Skeleton Carmelo Agent xero 10 by redsam121-dar0u6x.png|Agent Xero Star butterfly by star butterfly-d934k9l.png|Star Butterfly as Scardelita and Adelita S1e10b Wander Still would've been fun.jpg|Wander as Land of the Remebrered Captain Twilight 'morning in Ponyville shimmers' S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle as Land of the Remebrered Captain 's Wife Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-6.jpg|Dipper Pines as Manolo Sanchez Young Anabel tvrtb f 004.jpg|Anabel as Maria Posada Young Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Joaquin Mondragon Young Ami Icon.png|Ami Onuki as Sasha Olly icon.png|Olly Timbers as Sanjay Shope-2.png|Jennifer Shope as Jane Gordo Mcmullett.PNG|Gordo Mcmullett as Goth Kid Hector-dragon-hunters-8.37.jpg|Hector as Chuy Dr. Nora Wakeman.jpg|Nora Wakeman as Grandma S1 E13 Count Venamus 2.png|Count Venamus as Chato Ratz 480x375.jpg|Rapido and Razmo as Dalis Mr.-Woop.jpg|Mr. Woop Man as Thomas Tom tomandjerry.jpg|Tom Cat as Father Domingo Miss Keane (TV Series) (1998).jpg|Ms. Keane as Sister Ana Sans titre.png|Button Mash as Orphan Mrs. Jewls.jpg|Mrs. Jewels as La Muerta as Old Women Oldmanoldman3.png|Old Man Oldman as Xibalba as Old Man Hemmigway Toffee-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-25.6.jpg|Toffee Shapeshifter-the-7d-8.03.jpg|Shapeshifter Baron Vain.png|Baron Vain Rat.png|Rat Nergal-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-4.29.jpg|Nergal Asdfghjk.jpg|Jack O'Lantern as Bandits Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Book of Life Spoof Category:The Book Of Life Spoof